


不打架了好不好

by last9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 想看打架打到床上去，于是舞了这篇
Relationships: Chen Linong/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Kudos: 8





	不打架了好不好

凌晨三点，别墅区里大多数住户都已入睡，东南角的一栋房子却灯火通明，照得庭院里都亮堂堂的。

如果你以为这家人在开party那就错了，房子里安静得犹如调到静音模式，一楼客厅里怒目相对的两位男主人正在吵架 。

王琳凯站在客厅中央，揉着不久前被陈立农抓疼的手腕，他且生气呢，站在大门口不远处的陈立农还黑着张脸跟门神似的，也不说过来哄哄他。

“知道错了吗？”

面对陈立农毫不留情的诘问，王琳凯心里的火气噌一下顶到了嗓子眼，开口就不是好言语。

“陈立农你有病啊，演变态上瘾，少他妈拿这副态度对我。”

提问不仅没得到回答，还被狠呛回来的陈立农烦躁地揉了揉眉心。他其实不想和王琳凯吵架，因为每次不管结果是谁赢，他心里都不会好受。

之前有次进组前因为很琐碎的小事和王琳凯吵了一架，虽然他赢了，但拍戏时却控制不住的担心王琳凯会不开心。结果他这一走神，本该在对面演员手里的长剑刺过来时向左躲开的脚步便慢了一下，以至于那剑尖差一丁点就戳到他右眼。

虽然道具做了保护措施，但真要刺中的后果也不堪设想。这件事他没和王琳凯说，岂料后来宣传方添油加醋把这个点做上了热搜。

陈立农下了戏还没来得及脱掉那一身繁琐的古装戏服，助理便捧着手机和小风扇跑过来，是王琳凯看了新闻后打来的电话。明明本意是关心他，上来却是劈头盖脸把他一顿训，后面才温柔嘱咐他注意安全，带着哭腔威胁他一根头发丝，一块儿指甲盖都不许少，否则饶不了他。

可不和王琳凯吵架只是陈立农心里的一个美好设想，实际上他也很难在被王琳凯气到时还能保持冷静。此时的状况是什么导致的呢，那要把时间倒回至少八个小时前才能说得清。

今天是他们结婚两周年纪念日，可陈立农在拍的戏正赶上重要戏份，实在不好意思请假耽误全组进程，所以他又是和王琳凯道歉又是给买礼物，好不容易才哄得王琳凯不跟他闹。

也不是没想过让王琳凯飞来剧组过纪念日的可能性，但这部戏目前是在深山老林里取景，看着美，实际上太折磨人了。单说最近的酒店离这儿都有两百多公里，考虑到距离和在此地的拍摄周期，剧组在进山口的平地处扎了帐篷住。

虽说主演有单独的帐篷，可山里的蚊虫又不认人。王琳凯那样白白净净，细皮嫩肉，在城市里的夏天都免不了要被叮上几个包的人，来这里纯粹是喂蚊子，陈立农可舍不得。再说帐篷又没那么隔音，结婚纪念日却总要做点爱做的事，所以最后这个想法陈立农压根没和王琳凯提。

幸运的是天公作美，纪念日当天早上山里下起了雨，中午时雨已经大到根本进不了山。剧组听了向导的话，上午十点多就全组转移到了酒店，等雨停再看能不能开工。

陈立农则正好趁此机会请假回北京和王琳凯团圆，当地没有机场，他要先坐车去隔壁市。又碰上航班延误，最后落地北京的时候已经是晚上十一点多。

路上一秒没耽搁，总算赶在零点前到了家，因为陈立农这趟回来想给王琳凯一个惊喜，所以今天到现在为止只有早上起床时和王琳凯打了个电话。

他站在家门外还在想等一下是先洗澡还是先吃掉他的小猫咪，却没料到他的两个想法都无法实现，迎接他的是空无一人的家。

灯光从玄关一路亮到卧室，王琳凯是困了哪儿都能睡的主，所以陈立农找遍了家里所有房间，连衣帽间都看了。但是除了整栋房子被迫从黑暗中苏醒之外，他一无所获。

王琳凯的电话还能打通这点让陈立农糟糕的心情稍有好转，谁知道下一秒响听筒里传来的是个女孩子的声音，背景音还是一听就明白对方身在何处的神助攻。

一向温柔有礼的陈立农没好气的挂了电话，也顾不上亮如白昼的家，抓上钥匙，去车库取了车一脚油门冲了出去，院子里窝在自己小房子里的大狗都被这动静吓得埋起脑袋。

陈立农风风火火的冲进KTV包厢，毒辣的眼神一秒锁定正握着话筒有模有样给自己打歌的王琳凯，“下面给大家带来一首全宇宙无敌爆炸好听的新歌，作词作曲都是你们的Lil Ghost，哦哦，准备好迎接……”

听众倒是准备好噤声了，但歌手可没准备好承受来自爱人的怒意。以前也是上演过无数次陈立农跑来KTV带醉鬼回家的戏码，这间包厢里半数以上的人都看过至少一次。

他们俩的家庭地位很难分谁高谁低，陈立农又是要面子的人，即便真的怒火中烧，在人前还是对王琳凯千依百顺。至于关起门来谁是老大，他认为是一丝不挂坐在他身上都能耀武扬威的王琳凯。

这次的陈立农倒是有一点点没藏好自己的强硬，脸上挂着笑，大手将王琳凯扯到自己身前的动作十足十的蛮横无理。昏暗包厢里的一帮人见了这场面真是大气都不敢出，也就是喝得半醉的朱正廷有胆儿吐槽一句，“陈立农你干脆把小鬼拴你身上得了，咋就一直这么黏糊，嗝，最烦你们这种公费谈恋爱的了。”

“啊？哪儿有？”陈立农单手按着不肯老实待在自己怀里的王琳凯，抽空对朱正廷的话表示不同意。他们是成团后就在一起了，但是那一年半里两人所有独处时间加起来恐怕连现在一个月都抵不上，说公费谈恋爱太冤枉他们了。

朱正廷还要跟陈立农争辩，刚想站起来就被旁边尤长靖伸手压了回去，紧跟着嘴里被塞了一块儿水果。

“农农，你们快回去吧，小鬼都醉得站不稳了。”

陈立农点头笑笑，揽着王琳凯往门口走的时候，怀里的人还拧着脖子朝尤长靖发出他以为是恶虎咆哮，实则是奶猫炸毛的声音，“尤长靖，你坑我……”

王琳凯右手边的车门被陈立农大力甩上时他吓了一跳，缩着脑袋捂耳朵的动作让陈立农有一点儿后悔自己吓到了可爱的小猫咪。

安全带暂时没系，为的是等陈立农坐到驾驶位上后撑着身子去吻人家。才亲到嘴角，陈立农就偏头躲开了，王琳凯抿了下嘴巴，很快又抓着陈立农胳膊晃了晃，用软软糯糯的声音贴着他耳朵喊他：“农农哥哥。”

干，这小野猫又开始挑战自己忍耐力，贴这么近还这样说话，弄得他农农哥哥的耳垂都红了。要不是今天日子特殊，陈立农想多少保留一点仪式感，那现在肯定就把这个气人又撩人的王琳凯抱到自己身上扒掉裤子。“艹，老实一点，我要开车。”

陈立农爆了句粗口，王琳凯眼眸一垂，松开被自己抓着的手臂，委屈巴巴坐回去，自己乖乖系上安全带后偏过头看车窗外。

本以为到了家再和陈立农撒撒娇就没事儿的王琳凯，一进门就抬手勾着陈立农脖子吻他，却没想到自己会第二次被推开。再一再二不再三，王琳凯踢掉鞋子，只穿着袜子走到客厅里，叉着腰生闷气时才感觉手腕火辣辣的疼。

陈立农弯腰换了拖鞋后往王琳凯身边走，在离人还有两步远的位置停下。他现在是强压着怒气，王琳凯拖鞋又不穿也让他不满意，怕人着凉生病，可现在亟待解决的不是这件事。

“你不会是觉得自己没错吧？”

“艹！”王琳凯突然向前跨了一大步伸手推了陈立农一下，他快气死了，这个人为什么一定要他承认自己错。明明开始说不回来的是陈立农，也不提议让自己去探班的是陈立农，招呼都不打一声就跑回来又害他在朋友面前丢脸的还是陈立农。

“你讲点理，我又没有瞒着你去喝酒，你想让我认什么错？你要是还这个态度，那我们今天没什么话好说了。”

王琳凯说完就要往楼上走，但眼下这种情况，陈立农怎么可能放他走，一手抓住他的胳膊冷言冷语问他，“事情还没解决，你走干吗？”

“去洗澡，放手！”

“不许去！”

其实陈立农这样说是因为王琳凯才喝了酒不可以洗澡，但他严厉的语气和他们正在吵架的事实让王琳凯根本理解不到他对自己的关心。靠蛮力挣不脱陈立农铁钳子似的手，王琳凯身体重心往下压，在陈立农愣神间抽回手之后顺势甩了陈立农一巴掌。

还好陈立农躲得快，只面门上遭了王琳凯的巴掌带起的风，但他的心可结结实实挨了一记耳光，心跳都停了半拍。他们以前吵得再怎么凶也没有动过手，且不说王琳凯打不打得过他，他怕自己收不住力伤了王琳凯。

刚才那一巴掌是王琳凯的无心之举，怒意顶到那儿了而已，陈立农若是受了，他会觉得自己过分。但陈立农躲了，他的倔脾气就上来了，以前黏他黏得近乎烦人的陈立农，今天居然一再躲他。

这回陈立农没躲过王琳凯猝不及防砸过来的拳头，胸口闷闷的疼，小猫咪急了也是会打人的。他微躬下身子，很快站直后冷眼看着王琳凯，那眼神在说要打架，好啊，奉陪。

比起王琳凯攻势大于力度这一拳，因为之前拍戏而去学了自由搏击的陈立农，甫一出手就是专业格斗的狠厉打法，但还是尽量收着力气。

沙包大的拳头锤在身上的下一秒，王琳凯皱着脸抱着肚子蹲了下去。他晚上没怎么吃东西，不然陈立农这一拳肯定要让他把胃里东西都吐出来，涌到喉咙口的恶心感让他难受极了。

王琳凯的眼泪都在眼眶里打转，他的难受是生理和心理双重意义上的。陈立农居然狠心打他，曾经说喜欢被他拳头砸，像挠痒痒一样舒服的人现在居然跟他动手。行，当他这么多年是白混的吗，他倒要看看他们俩谁先趴下。

是陈立农先趴下的，因为王琳凯借着蹲在地上的优势扑过去抱着人双腿将人撂倒了。两个成年人就此扭打作一团，谁都顾不上收着力气，是真的抱着把对方打服的心。

拳脚砸在皮肉上的沉闷声音、身体和地板摩擦的琐碎声音、衣服被扯坏的意外声音……

八月末的天气，王琳凯今天穿的牛仔外套落在了酒吧里，他身上那件袖长过肘的白色T恤在和陈立农打架时被扯坏了。宽松的圆领变成了v领，布料撕扯声响起的瞬间他猛地停了手，而陈立农原本应该落下的拳头也猝然定在半空。

这是王琳凯很喜欢的一件衣服，他停手是因为心疼，而陈立农则是面对露出大片赤裸胸膛的王琳凯时再也舍不得动手。那人胸口被自己重重吮吻出的痕迹已经找不到了，他们快两个月没见了，原先设想中的小别重逢不该是这种展开的。

“啊，陈立农――”

被人压在身下的王琳凯忽然惊声尖叫起来，忙不迭的伸手去推埋首在他胸前的陈立农。这个疯狗，打架就是打架，怎么打到一半扯他衣服不说还舔他胸口。

终于把两人相处方式扳回正轨的陈立农才不会被王琳凯这诱惑远胜过拒绝的一嗓子逼退，他尝到了奶香味，不是添加了乱七八糟东西的沐浴乳的味道，是王琳凯身上的味道。

大概小猫咪为了长高有努力在喝牛奶，因为想让自己实现小鸟依人的愿望。可这个笨蛋忘了自己也跟他说过比自己矮没关系，接吻也不需要仰头，自己可以把他抱起来亲吻。

湿滑的舌头很快就将王琳凯整个胸口舔得湿漉漉，像是淘气的小孩品尝雪糕的方式，当然成年人舔雪糕的目的并不单纯，所以这才是个开始。

陈立农单手抓着王琳凯不愿配合的双手压在头顶上方的地板上，手指拧转王琳凯左侧乳头的动作像在调音响旋钮，可惜他有一副好嗓子的爱人不愿发出声音。另一边乳头也有照顾到，被他含进嘴里吸吮，奶香味更足了，感觉再用力说不定可以吸出奶水来。

他们认识到现在已经八年了，王琳凯身上不管原本是不是敏感带的地方都早被陈立农开发成稍微刺激一下就有反应的脆弱地带了。

而胸口连带两颗乳头就是最早被陈立农发现的王琳凯身上的神奇之处，抚摸、按压、揉捏和吸吮所对应的刺激是逐渐增加的，以往配上言语调戏效果会更加好。

但这次不太适合讲话，陈立农索性跳过那些初级步骤，直接用唇舌把那小小的乳头故意吸得咂咂作响，隔一会儿还两边交换一下，保证两颗乳头都得到手和口的双倍刺激。

王琳凯已经受不住身子都绷紧了，酥麻感不断冲击他的大脑皮层，可他还记得陈立农片刻前是怎样骑在他身上揍他，现在趴在他身上再怎么用心撩拨还不都是为了之后能上他。

“妈的，陈立农你个臭流氓，从老子身上滚下去。”

“我不要。”

陈立农下面那根都半硬了，如果他们刚才没打架，他根本懒得陪王琳凯浪费前戏时长，应该早就做好扩张，压着王琳凯狠命冲撞了。不过现在这样也不错，他还没尝过这么不服他的王琳凯，呛口小辣椒，他可以一点一点吃。

终于被放开双手的王琳凯，撑着就要坐起来推开陈立农，但他手心才按到地板上就腰间一软又倒了回去。因为陈立农直接撕开了那件T恤，往下滑了些，用舌尖一下一下戳弄王琳凯肚脐，曾经和母亲相连的地方被这样色情的对待让王琳凯一时间不知道如何是好。

偏偏这副不争气的身子又被陈立农拿捏得死死的，王琳凯裤裆里那团软肉也很快就起立上岗了。他不行了，根本无法拒绝陈立农的挑逗，最多能忍住声音，可他又痒又爽，真的好想放开嗓子呻吟。

牛仔裤被褪到膝盖以下，细白双腿在陈立农手指滑过的时候止不住打颤，想合拢更想为他张开。陈立农握住王琳凯粉嫩的膝盖，将他双腿掰开，露出胯间已经被洇湿了一小块儿的灰色平角内裤，它的主人臊着脸不敢看过来。

陈立农又爬到与王琳凯差不多平视的高度，他的眼睛不是平常静谧的湖水，是咆哮的海洋，王琳凯在与他对视的瞬间便立刻化为他怀里的一朵浪花，随他翻涌成云雨。

“琳琳。”陈立农今晚第一次如此温柔的喊王琳凯，声音里好像掺了料，王琳凯晕乎乎应了一声“嗯，我在。”然后听见用手指代替舌头捻揉他肚脐的陈立农说：“我好感谢妈妈把你生得这样好，我太喜欢你了。我不想凶你更舍不得打你，以后不吵架了好不好？”

男人在床上说的话大多不可信，诚然陈立农现在这样说是出于真心，但他也是想王琳凯乖一点，他对前戏的耐心快用光了。

但王琳凯信了，他基本上是那种自己的男人说什么都信的小白痴。有次陈立农逗他说科学证明在做爱过程中运用适当小道具能增加性爱质量，他便答应了让陈立农把那粉色子弹一样的东西塞进他后面。结果他被陈立农和跳弹一起肏，爽得又哭又叫以致于嗓子都哑了，后来说什么也不许陈立农这样做了。

“嗯，帮我弄一下啊。”被情欲控制的王琳凯终于熬不住向趴在自己身上的陈立农下达命令，他又何尝不着急，前戏再好也只是开胃小菜，他要吃大餐。

陈立农笑，低头朝王琳凯耳朵里吹气，“那你解皮带的手可要再快一点点。”

前面发胀，后面发痒的王琳凯在说话之前已经迫不及待去扯陈立农裤腰带了，被抓包后娇嗔一句“你好烦呐。”他又生气陈立农坐飞机居然穿得这么正式，不知道陈立农是下飞机前特意把舒服的运动服换成了板正的西服套装，因为陈立农原先的计划里还有烛光晚餐。

当然也有一点糟糕想法，陈立农想穿正装把脱干净衣服的王琳凯压在铺着雪白桌布的餐桌上，饭后甜点小蛋糕的正确享用方式。

那碍事的皮带终于被王琳凯解决掉了，想继续拯救出被那一小块儿布料束缚住的能让他飘飘欲仙的东西时，手腕蓦地被陈立农握住，双手都远离了他的快乐源泉。

“嗯嗯――”王琳凯不乐意的哼哼，紧跟着眼睛就瞪大了，陈立农竟然就这样在他身上耸动起腰肢来，这使得他们两个凑在一块儿的性器粗鲁的互相摩擦起来。

比用手还要原始的方法，彼此又隔着两层布料，但有种久违的亲切和狂野，所以快感攀升得很快。

他们曾在刚刚确定关系，都不太好意思更近一步又极度渴望彼此的时候这样做过。那时候陈立农在性事上还没有现在这么多花招，只会像只狗狗一样把王琳凯压在身下亲得脸和脖子都是口水。

性器硬邦邦抵着王琳凯时又害羞，磕磕巴巴的说自己控制不住。王琳凯便嘻嘻嘻的笑，双手环上他脖颈，问他有没有感觉到自己正拿枪顶着他。陈立农点头说有，然后试着轻轻动了一下腰，王琳凯便一下子瞪大眼睛。他亲陈立农嘴巴，告诉他可以再快一点。

王琳凯哼哼唧唧的声音都变了调，两人胯间摩擦得快要烧起来，平滑的西裤挨在他光裸大腿上的感觉又是凉丝丝的。但还是不够，他要更直接更强烈的刺激，于是又羞又恼的去咬陈立农嘴唇，“臭弟弟，你就这么敷衍我？”

“不舒服吗？”陈立农在用热吻还回去之前是这样问的。虽然是有些不尽兴，但看王琳凯又别扭又爽到的样子他很喜欢，已经在想要不要试看看这样能不能让王琳凯释放？

不过陈立农没能将想法付诸行动，被吻得七荤八素的王琳凯用自己带着细密汗珠的鼻尖磨蹭他的鼻尖，触感好像猫咪的鼻子。可做的是温馨亲昵的动作，说的却是招人讨厌的下流话。

“你是不是上了年纪肾虚啊，下面那根要是不能用的话，那我后半生的性福就只能靠玩具了。”

陈立农又好气又好笑，这个坏猫咪知不知道自己在说什么啊，试问有几个人能在这种情况下有胆说出对方不行啊，“王琳凯你可真行！”

“啊啊，干吗？啊……”

压着自己的人很快跪坐起来，王琳凯的牛仔裤被彻底脱下来甩到一边，他的双腿被推高后搭在对方肩膀上，他不太确定自己对接下来要发生的事情猜想的对不对。当他的内裤被一把拉下来卡在膝弯，柔软湿润的触感从身下隐秘的地方传来时，他的猜想对了一半。

陈立农确实用嘴巴和舌头帮王琳凯，不过不是帮他口，而是帮他扩张，他本就瘙痒难耐的后穴被陈立农这样舔弄就更难受了。之前只觉得湿滑的舌头好像一瞬间生了倒刺，每舔一下都能勾连起穴口的嫩肉，好痒，好烫。

王琳凯疯狂摇头说不要，太羞耻了，他们做爱时从来没有这样过，怎么能舔那里啊，他妈的，陈立农为什么要这样对他啊。

“琳琳小淘气，你乖一点，就算我肾虚也能让你获得性福的。何况我又不是肾虚，所以要做得更好啊。”陈立农停下动作说完话之后，双手按着王琳凯饱满的臀瓣向两边掰开，那湿答答的穴口不住收缩，他盯着看了两秒，像在欣赏缓慢绽放的花蕾，然后低头吻了上去。

“啊，陈，立农……啊，别亲了……”

虽然陈立农偶尔会调笑说王琳凯上下两张好嘴，每一个都让他受不了，但下面这个毕竟不是真的嘴巴。用接吻的方式来对待它，便是温柔又色情得过分的感觉，王琳凯双手都不知道往哪儿放，指甲在木地板上抓挠出刺耳的声音。

而跪伏在他胯间亲吻他第二张嘴的陈立农还在不断刷新他的感受，他看不见，但知道陈立农的舌头卷了起来，像小凿子似的一下一下凿弄他的穴口，偶一瞬间他身体放松了，那凿子竟楔进他身体里。虽只进入一点点，但灵活柔软的舌头浅浅抽送时所带给王琳凯的几乎是让他疯狂的快感。好在陈立农很快又收了这神通，温温柔柔给予他一个深吻。

其实王琳凯大可以推搡埋在他下身那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，但他又喜欢陈立农亲他，无论哪里。陈立农的吻技是被他调教之后又胜于他，团解散演唱会那天，他被分别的气氛搞得心情不太好，采访时心不在焉，专心致志拨弄陈立农的衣领。

下了采访就被陈立农抓到厕所隔间，那个漫长深吻的味道他到现在都还记得，至于光是被亲吻就腰酥腿软则是陈立农带给他的见惯不怪的体验。不过此刻还是不一样的，陈立农柔软的嘴唇和灵活的舌头亲的是他那里，他觉得比被口都爽，他感觉快射精了，太没出息了。

坚决不想再丢脸的王琳凯还是做出了回应，用搭在陈立农肩膀上的左脚脚后跟打着圈摩挲陈立农脊柱沟，他的嗓音已经是不用刻意就腻的不行的状态。

“是我年纪大了欲求不满，陈立农，饶了我吧，快点儿肏我好不好？”

陈立农挑了下眉毛，终于肯从王琳凯身下抬起头，他抹了抹嘴巴像发现新大陆一样激动的和王琳凯说：“琳琳，你下面这张嘴也会在接吻时含不住口水诶。”

事到如今，王琳凯早就没了一点儿反驳的心思，他也确实在陈立农亲他下面时恍惚感觉到有液体从自己身体里往外流。所以他晃了晃屁股邀请陈立农，“那琳琳都湿成这样了，农农哥哥还不想进来吗？”

想，怎么不想，疯了一样的想。陈立农低头看了眼被自己用唇舌稍微扩张的入口，拉下内裤，扶着自己雄赳赳气昂昂的阴茎抵了上去。毕竟没用润滑剂，也没用手指，他怕王琳凯疼，所以一点一点往里深入。

可那贪吃的穴口和他等了太久的恋人可不希望他这么温柔，王琳凯主动摇着屁股来就那根肉棒，搭在陈立农肩膀上的双腿垂落下去后干脆盘在陈立农腰上。

这样一来，不用王琳凯开口，陈立农也能明白他有多着急。于是他一挺腰将那粗硬的性器彻底送进那紧窄的穴口里，王琳凯刚呼出一口气，他就飞快抽送起来。刚刚还着急的人这会儿又受不了，眼里泛泪，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔在说的是求陈立农慢一点。

“诶，你不是说让我快点儿肏你？”

中华语言博大精深，王琳凯没话好说，算了吧，他也挺喜欢这样的。可陈立农这人记性未免太好，闲心也是太多，没过多会儿又抓起王琳凯已经快忘了的话来折磨他。

“琳琳喜欢被我肏还是玩具，你要是真的喜欢玩具，那我下次买新的给你。”正眯着眼享受的王琳凯一听这话惊得当即睁开眼，于是看见皱眉好像思考了一下的陈立农继续说：“你喜欢尾巴，买那种猫咪尾巴肛塞好不好，还会震动。”

“陈立农！”被咬牙切齿喊了一声的人不再说了，身下动作也慢了，望着王琳凯的眼睛没有刚才的情欲了，竟是透着满满的委屈，加上他本身就是下垂眼，搞得好像被欺负的人真是他一样。

王琳凯瞪了一眼惯会装无辜的白切黑陈立农，竟是放下双腿，双臂拄在地板上，向后蹭着身子吐出了陈立农的性器。就在陈立农以为自己不小心玩脱了的时候，来不及道歉就被推倒在地板上，王琳凯叉开腿跨坐到他小腹上。

淌着水的阴茎和泥泞的后穴蹭得陈立农心好痒，用力呼吸而使胸腹起伏时，他甚至能听到一丁点噗叽的水声。忍不住抬手扯掉王琳凯身上最后一块儿破破烂烂的布料丢掉后，坐在他身上的小猫咪便又是一丝不挂却仍能耀武扬威的一家之主了。

最后留恋不舍的看了眼彻底报废的T恤，王琳凯转回头对上笑眯眯望着自己的陈立农。这个疯狗、流氓、混蛋、披着狼皮的下垂眼兔子凭什么让他这么喜欢啊，结婚两周年说回不来，他挤到人家聚会里想寻个热闹时这人又半路杀出来。

本来以为自己守了这么久空房总算能痛痛快快做爱然后窝在他怀里好好睡觉，结果吵架吵到打起来，虽然也是殊途同归，但现在稍微理智的回想起来，王琳凯觉得自己真是委屈大了。

“琳琳？”见王琳凯坐在自己身上好一会儿都没动作，陈立农有些诧异的喊了他一声，结果换来当真是小老虎一样的一声吼。

“你别喊我！”王琳凯吼完陈立农，对方还没怎么样，他自己倒是低下头开始掉眼泪。这可把陈立农吓坏了，有没有人施魔法让时光倒流啊，他干吗好好的非要惹王琳凯哭。

“你知不知道有多少人喜欢我？”陈立农刚点完头就听见王琳凯又说：“你知道个屁，大厂的时候我收到的告白和情书就多的不得了，出道后明着暗着表示喜欢我的人能从咱家大门口排到五环，就连和你结婚之后都还有人想跟我搞一夜情。”

陈立农开始确实以为王琳凯说喜欢他的人是指粉丝，原来是情敌，后面他说的那些事陈立农也差不多都知道。王琳凯是那样的人，天生勾人，出道后还有人拐弯抹角和陈立农打听王琳凯，因为他们当时是队友兼室友。

而因着不为人所知的他是王琳凯恋人的身份让他大吃飞醋，被人挖墙脚都挖到自己脚了。当时赶上他们一起录综艺，结束录制回酒店的路上他就一肚子气，之后躲开经纪人跑到王琳凯房间，不由分说的把一身白西装还没脱掉的王琳凯压在沙发上亲得气喘吁吁。

王琳凯由着他发疯，衣服扣子都被扯坏了，被放开后脸蛋红红的问他是不是很想要时，陈立农又不出声了，撑起身指了指一旁行李箱最上面的蓝白色运动服。

篮球场上的小学弟？那人是这样形容王琳凯的，可惜只有陈立农能让小学弟王琳凯哭着喊他学长。

除了因为自己在性事上索取得太过分而让王琳凯哭，其它时候的陈立农是舍不得王琳凯掉一滴眼泪的。现在坐在他身上哭的王琳凯是后者，他已经顾不上问是哪个不要命的想和王琳凯搞一夜情，只希望他的小猫咪不要哭了，他的心脏都被眼泪泡酸了。

“我嫁给你是因为喜欢你，想和你好好过日子。平常和你吵架我是有不对，但你娶我之前明明知道我最需要人哄。可你今天都不哄我，还一直欺负我，如果我说喜欢玩具，你以后就都不肏我了吗？”

喜不喜欢玩具只是导火索，堆积王琳凯委屈情绪的是今晚发生的所有事情。陈立农太阳穴突突直跳，说不清变成现在这样到底谁的责任更多，或许是他，不该得寸进尺的戏耍王琳凯。

“怎么可能，你说什么傻话，你知道我有多喜欢你的。我那样说是逗你啊，但也怕你真心觉得玩具比我好。”陈立农这个厚黑学十级学者，他当然不怕王琳凯会依赖玩具，他是算准了这一剂猛药下去王琳凯能给他惊喜。

“陈立农你才傻。”王琳凯抽抽噎噎的说完，屁股向后坐，尾椎骨碰到陈立农的性器后停了下来。他在陈立农满怀期待的目光下撑起身子，左手扶着被冷落了好一会儿的肉刃，对准自己空虚的后穴，抿了抿唇，放松身体坐了下去。

好涨好满，王琳凯觉得自己的内壁都要被撑薄了，虽然他为了适应这么深的进入而静坐不动，插在他身体里的性器却青筋直跳，勾得他肠肉也微微发颤，穴口更是欢欣雀跃的收缩，像一张嘴巴在咂摸棒棒糖的滋味。

“琳琳、宝贝儿、鬼哥、老公，你快动一动吧，我好难受啊。”陈立农忍着心底的冲动，变着花样的喊王琳凯，他知道王琳凯吃这套，这一连串的喊法和撒娇通常都是王琳凯求他时的招数。

果不其然，自尊心被满足的王琳凯开始前后和上下交替的耸动起腰肢来。陈立农的阴茎被他那里绞紧了摩擦时也让他肠肉缠得更紧，隔一会儿换了方向，紫红的阴茎被吐出来又吃进去，说不清谁更贪婪，可能彼此一样饥渴。

撑开后的穴口在性器离开的瞬间便急速收缩起来，那沾满了他体液的性器也拼命向上够着想再进入那温暖湿润的所在。王琳凯动的速度不快，胜在每一下都是结实的刺激，他看见陈立农额上都是汗，表情明显有些失控，在性事里爽到的陈立农常常会下意识做出发狠的表情。

王琳凯这副身子是无论品尝过多少次，都让陈立农馋到不行的上上品。他那双漂亮纤长的嫩白双手撑在自己腰腹上，舒服时会不自觉抓紧自己，不疼，但陈立农还是会捉起他的手凑到唇边，伸出舌头细细舔舐的瞬间，王琳凯后面便会吸得他更紧。

腰肢细得不盈一握，看似脆弱其实柔韧性十足，所以选骑乘位最能展现他的优势。至于那弹软挺翘的臀瓣，陈立农刚才忘了尝它的味道，但料想和往常一样，沁着露珠的水蜜桃，甜蜜而汁水丰盈。

每每看王琳凯坐在自己身上扭腰摆臀好不销魂的样子，陈立农都觉得享受。像在看他跳舞，他们彼此身体撞击时所发出的啪啪声，阴茎抽插时的噗滋声，还有粗重喘息声和压不住的呻吟声混合成这支舞的性感伴奏。没人像他，做爱时都浑身散发浪漫和自由的光辉。

也有一点不足的地方，那就是无论王琳凯主动还是被陈立农哄着选择骑乘姿势，他总是坚持不了太久，不是没力气，只是更喜欢被陈立农伺候。毕竟陈立农主动时带给他的生理快感远比他自己动来得强烈，而且他主动不过是心理上能讨多点便宜，有种自己掌控这场性事的错觉。

王琳凯嘴巴扁起来，抓牢的双手也松开了，边拿一双灵气十足的眼睛勾陈立农边用食指沿着陈立农的腹肌画线。陈立农心下了然，便立即双手托着他的屁股狠狠肏他。发硬的耻毛磨得王琳凯后穴周围的嫩肉又痛又痒，太快了，他觉得自己快要被撞散架了，那烧好的火烙铁似的性器叫他穴肉都绞紧到极致，情不自禁向后仰着头，嘴里是无意义的呻吟声和被快感击碎的陈立农的名字。

“嗯啊……嗯……陈……立农……立农……”

陈立农在那湿滑的嫩白臀肉上留下指痕的同时王琳凯也咬紧嘴唇，蜷起脚指，他身体里最敏感的一点才被陈立农反复顶弄过又立刻被温热精液冲刷的感觉爽得他快要缺氧。

他前面早就射过一次了，在陈立农肏他的时候，自己的性器有节奏的拍打陈立农腹部发出的淫靡声音让他听不得，伸手简单撸了两下就射了出来。但在陈立农高潮的时候他觉得自己又想射精，这样想着时性器前端还真的流出几滴液体来。

真是太疯狂了，但王琳凯一点儿不害臊，被自己男人肏得爽成这样他开心还来不及。他笑着俯下身去吻陈立农，在高潮余韵未散的时间里接吻让他们彼此都有些飘飘然，像喝了一大口陈年老酒。

墙上的时针已经快指向数字三，陈立农和王琳凯都不清楚在结婚纪念日结束之前的他们在做什么，吵架、打架还是在如吵架似打架般的做爱。

但总归他们俩是在一起的，一起度过了两周年结婚纪念日的夜晚。王琳凯亲完了陈立农的嘴唇又转而吻了吻他的鬓角痣，像以前总爱吻他眉头痣的陈立农那样温柔。

“陈立农，我爱你，祝你和我结婚两周年零一天快乐。”

“琳琳，我更爱你。不过也有很多人喜欢我啊，昨天剧组里一个小姑娘还红着脸送我巧克力吃。”

会有人在如斯深情的时刻说这种话来煞风景吗，陈立农不就是。所以刚表白完的王琳凯又皱起眉毛，咬牙攥起小拳头威胁陈立农，“你再说一句，我就……”

“嗯？就怎样，继续证明你真的是老了而欲求不满？”好了伤疤忘了疼，陈立农摆了摆胯，颠得坐在他身上的王琳凯跟着摇晃，他又开始往惹王琳凯炸毛的路上狂奔。

“陈立农你不可以说我老，你又欺负我！”

就是要欺负，没办法，陈立农在王琳凯面前就是贱贱的，不招王琳凯他难受。而且这才几点钟，他明天下午的飞机，算算时间王琳凯也可以洗澡了，他会在浴室好好哄他的小猫咪。

陈立农和王琳凯，是个性截然不同，完全不会让人觉得他们俩能玩到一起的存在。可他们就是彼此吸引，在游戏里是最默契的搭档，在团队里是最懂彼此的队友，在生活里是身体和灵魂都契合的恋人。

就像没有什么固定不变的标准来框住爱情，他们之间也是一样，没有人绝对成熟或幼稚。看起来一直没长大的王琳凯也会温柔体贴照顾好陈立农的饮食起居，而被迫少年早熟的陈立农只有在王琳凯面前才会变成最调皮的小孩子。

“陈立农，楼下灯关了没，上个月电费好贵啊。”趴在浴缸边缘的王琳凯突然提起这件事，刚动了一下腰的陈立农眯了下左边眼睛，趴到王琳凯肩膀凑过去亲他嘴角，“我刚才拿衣服时把不用的灯都关了，电费贵还不是你老喊人来家里聚会蹦迪。剧组下个月就回横店拍了，你要不要来探班？”

“不要。”

“嗯？”

“我要当跟组家属，每天给你做饭送到片场，看看谁还敢给我老公送巧克力！”

“哈哈哈……”陈立农笑，含住王琳凯红红的唇瓣亲吻。他可能以后还是会和王琳凯吵架吧，但也没关系，再怎么吵都不会影响他们深爱彼此的事实。


End file.
